bthgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuddly Tomatoes
Explanation Cuddly Tomatoes ''' is a boss minigame added in ALPHA stage. The boss minigame begins with picking random players as the tomatoes and the others are spawned in as survivors. This boss used to have the '''cuddly tomatoes as AI. This was making the boss easy, and has since been and now the tomatoes are players that have been selected by the game. The survivors's objective is to avoid the tomatoes while the tomatoes need to kill all the survivors before the time runs out. If the time runs out, the remaining survivors win, but if all of them die to the tomatoes, the tomatoes win. Version 1 This version of Cuddly Tomatoes had all players teleported to the map as a survivor and spawns in 4 A.I controlled tomatoes with forcefields and slightly faster walkspeed when compared to the survivors. The flaw in this version of Cuddly Tomatoes was that any players that know how the A.Is work can avoid death from the A.I Tomatoes with almost no effort. Hit detection in this version checks only if the survivor touched the tomatoes locally. Version 2 This version of Cuddly Tomatoes had removed the A.I controlled tomatoes, instead up to 2 players can be the Tomato (based on player count in the server). The tomatoes have slower walkspeed when compared to the survivors, and thus a Tomato might try to corner a Survivor to win. The flaw in this version of Cuddly Tomatoes was that a single Tomato couldn't do anything to the players. Hit detection is changed to check if the tomatoes locally touched the players from here onwards. Version 3 In this version of Cuddly Tomatoes, only one player can be selected as the Tomato. The tomato now has faster walkspeed when compared to the survivors. The flaws in this version was that survivors cannot escape the tomato if they are being chased by the Tomato and die. Version 4 In the 4th revision of Cuddly Tomatoes, the amount of players required for a 2nd tomatoes is significantly reduced. Tomatoes still have faster walk speed than survivors, but that is now slightly reduced. Walls will now gradually become smaller as time passed by. Hit detection is now reverted to be the same as version 1. Help 'Survivor' * Avoid the Tomato at all costs to live. * Try to throw off the Tomato by doing things the tomato might not expect, such as suddenly jumping over the Tomato. 'Tomato' * Keep an eye on what the survivor your chasing is about to do. * If a survivor is too tricky to be killed, consider going after an easy target or have another tomato assist you in cornering the player. Trivia * The song is a remixed version of "Tag" from the WarioWare series. * This was the second boss minigame added to RBLXWare. * If you use the console and put on the forcefield, the tomatoes can still kill you. Category:Boss Minigames Category:In-Game Category:PvP Minigames Category:RBLXWare